Seu Herói
by xAkemihime
Summary: Luffy nunca quis ser conhecido como um herói, pois um herói é aquele que divide as coisas com as outras pessoas. - leve LuNa - Para Mika W. Sabaku


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Leve (bem leve) Luffy x Nami e insinuação básica Zoro x Robin (não dá pra evitar hehe).

Escrever algo romântico com o Luffy (sem deturpar a personalidade dele) é mais difícil do que pensei, mas eu tentei rs.

Mays (Mika W. Sabaku), todo seu (L).

* * *

Seu Herói

Herói. Luffy nunca quis ser conhecido como um herói. Afinal, herói é uma boa pessoa, e ele era um pirata, um pirata que almejava o maior dos tesouros. Além do mais, segundo ele, um herói era alguém que dividia suas coisas de maior valor com outras pessoas. E isso sem dúvida Luffy não queria. Ele não iria dividir simples coisas como seu chapéu de palha ou sua carne. Nunca.

E ele sabia que seus amigos pensavam o mesmo. Ao menos Zoro, quem também deixou extremamente claro que jamais dividiria seu sakê com alguém, ou suas espadas. Luffy às vezes duvidada do que Zoro gostava mais, de beber ou de suas katanás.

O capitão rodava seu chapéu de palha em sua mão, enquanto pensava sobre isso. Seus amigos, Chopper e Usopp estavam pulando animados com a música que Brook cantava. Mas Luffy acabara de comer, estava cheio e com preguiça para brincadeiras, pelo menos por hora.

E de repente o tempo mudou. Luffy ergueu o olhar para ver Nami olhar para o céu, onde simplesmente do nada, nuvens negras cercavam o Sunny. O sol se fora, e uma tempestade estava a caminho. O vento começava a ficar traiçoeiro.

- Pessoal, preparem-se! – E então a navegadora começou a dar ordens rapidamente para preparar o navio para o que estava por vir.

- Chopper, cuidado! – Usopp exclamou, alarmado.

E tudo o que ouviram em seguida foi o grito de Chopper e o barulho do pequeno corpo indo de encontro ao mar.

- Tsc – Zoro bufou, tirando as espadas presas a sua cintura. Ele sempre era o primeiro a pular para salvar seus companheiros portadores da akuma no mi.

– Robin! – O espadachim chamou à morena, que ergueu os olhos do mar para ele em uma indagação silenciosa. Logo a resposta lhe veio, quando as espadas embainhadas de Zoro foram deixadas em seus braços. – Tome conta das minhas espadas por um momento. – Dizendo isto, ele saltou para fora do navio, indo de encontro a Chopper, que afundavam feito uma pedra mar adentro.

Luffy arqueou o cenho, estranhando, mas não disse nada.

...

- Certo, vamos fazer uma festa! – Luffy exclamou, decidido. – Vamos comemorar o fim dessa tempestade!

Os seus companheiros concordaram, alguns não tão animados como o capitão, entretanto. Mas eles já estavam acostumados, nunca precisava de um real motivo para fazer uma festa naquele navio, todo dia era dia de comemorar alguma coisa. Apenas arranjavam um pretexto qualquer para dançar, beber, comer e se divertir ainda mais.

Sendo assim, logo anoiteceu e os Chapéus de Palha começaram a festejar. Brook tocava e cantava animadamente, enquanto Usopp, Chopper, Franky e Luffy acompanhavam dançando em meio à música empolgante.

Sanji estava na cozinha, preparando mais comidas para os famintos tripulantes.

Luffy, dançando, olhou em volta para ver o que seus amigos faziam, mas parou imediatamente de dançar ao ver Zoro. O espadachim estava sentado em um canto do navio, bebendo seu precioso sakê como de costume, mas uma coisa em particular chamou a atenção do capitão: Robin estava com ele. E não só isso, Zoro estava enchendo o copo dela com sua bebida.

Desde quando Robin bebia sakê? Aliás, desde quando Zoro dividia seu sakê? Assim que a arqueóloga se afastou, indo para perto de Nami, conversar com a amiga, Luffy se aproximou de Zoro, curioso.

- Zoro... Você dividiu seu sakê com a Robin. – Não foi uma pergunta. Mas Zoro arqueou o cenho mesmo assim.

- É... E? – Perguntou, temendo onde aquela conversa poderia chegar.

- Você não divide seu sakê com ninguém!

- B-bom... É... – Afirmou, sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto enrubescer.

- Mas você dividiu com ela! – Luffy exclamava, surpreso e sem entender a atitude do amigo. Sakê para Zoro era como carne para ele... Ou seja, significava muita coisa! – E mais cedo você pediu para ela cuidar das suas katanás! Zoro, você ama aquelas katanás... Zoro, você tá se transformando em um herói?

- Idiota! Você também deixa a Nami cuidar do seu chapéu às vezes! – Exclamou o espadachim, nervoso e muito corado.

- Ouça... – Zoro suspirou. – Digamos que... Apenas... Dividir algo importante com alguém importante para você... Não te faz virar um herói...

- A Robin é tão importante assim para você? – Péssima hora para o espadachim tomar outro gole do sakê, ele engasgou e ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso ainda é possível. Às vezes Zoro se esquecia de como Luffy era direto em suas perguntas, ele não enrolava, muito menos era discreto. Mas era burro, ao menos isso.

- Luffy, sua carne está pronta! – Sanji exclamou, saindo da cozinha com uma enorme bandeja, contendo a preciosa carne do capitão e outros aperitivos para os companheiros.

E então a conversa foi esquecida, Zoro agradeceu mentalmente a Sanji – pela primeira vez na vida -, por tê-lo livrado da conversa constrangedora que estava tendo.

Luffy pegou eufórico, sua comida, porém antes mesmo de dar a primeira mordida, a conversa que tivera com Zoro há poucos segundos, veio-lhe a mente. O capitão então olhou sua carne.

- Hn? Algum problema, Luffy? – Nami perguntou, enquanto Sanji à sua frente lhe servia alguns aperitivos e fazia juras de amor (que eram claramente ignoradas).

O capitão tinha uma expressão estranha e séria, chamando até mesmo a atenção de Sanji, que o olhou intrigado. Ao longe, a música alta de Brook ainda estava animada, fazendo com que Franky, Chopper e Usopp dançassem sem preocupação.

- Estou pensando. – Nami e Sanji olharam um para o outro, surpresos, e ainda mais curiosos do que antes.

- Bem, isso sim é algo que não vemos sempre. – Comentou Sanji, zombando do capitão.

- Sanji – Porém logo o cozinheiro teve sua atenção voltada para Robin, que ao longe o chamava. Sanji foi logo atrás da morena, carregando consigo a bandeja com as comidas para oferecê-las à sua dama.

Luffy o ignorou, ao invés disso ergueu o pedaço de carne de uma de suas mãos, fitando Nami.

- Certo. Nami, para você!

- Você está me dando sua carne? – Ela perguntou, sem acreditar muito no que seus olhos viam. Luffy concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Nami fitou-o desconfiada, tinha alguma coisa errada. – Por que isso agora?

- O Zoro disse que só dividimos isso com alguém importante, e você é importante para mim! – Exclamou ele firmemente, ainda com o braço erguido, oferecendo a carne para sua navegadora.

Nami corou, mas finalmente aceitou a comida do moreno.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu, embora ainda um pouco encabulada.

Luffy era a pessoa mais estranha que Nami já conhecera, mas também a mais especial. Ele tinha aquele jeito só dele de cativar todos ao seu redor, de fazer todos acreditarem nele, até mesmo ela, uma mera ladra. Até mesmo ela, ele fora capaz de fazê-la se apaixonar.

- Mas eu não vou virar um herói por isso!


End file.
